the massage chair
by deviantart
Summary: sally try to win a lot of money and does win a lot of money and buys a massage chair and let of people try it.


Sally try her lucky and try to win a lot of money she did she decide to buy a massage chair she brought one with air bags when it came she open the box and had help moveing it than she pug it in. She took off her boots and sat in the new massage chair she brought she had it massage her .back,neck,head,rist,and her butt. She love the legs and feet massage it would squzze her legs and feet and it was on the high setting for that area. She than said "I think I will let other one use the massage chair too". The next day she had Tails come in to her hut and she said Tails I think everyone should be able to use the massage chair so Tails got to try he about to sit down but Sally said "Tails I think you shuld take off your shoes and socks off.

Tails took off his shoes and socks off and than sat down in the massage chair. Sally said "I will use the remote". She push the head massage button Tails could felt it then the head pillow was like infilting his ear got massage at the same time. She then push the neck massage button she was going to go slow because she did not know if Tails would like all of the massage it did. He said "it feels so good" she push the back massage button then. He said I think it feel more coftfull then Sonic's Lether chair. Tails said "you know I saw a brand new it is so soft it said "it is hard to sit in it for a long time." She then push the butt masssage button he felt it and said "I didn't know that a massage chair would massage someone butt the air bags on the sides start to inflite and push on his sides. He said "it is push very hard and I like it." She ask "do you want the air bags preasure turn down a little bit" "no it ok."

She said "Put your arm in the risarts" "ok but why" "it massage your rist" So he put his arms in with his rist in she pushed the button and his rist were getting massaged. He said "I feel like I keep on going up than down" she said "you didn't know that the seat goes up whan the air bags are on" I didn't know that so the seat been going up the whole time" yes. She said I'm going to turn on the legs and feet massage but just to tell you it is on the high setting for the air bags so it will squzze very hard on your legs and feet. Tails said "ok" Sally push the button it start to squzze his legs and feet he said "it feel good when it squzze this hard" Sally said "good that means I don't have to change the air bug setting" she let Tails sat in it a little bit more as the massage chair was giving a full body massage then she said "Tails it time to let someone use the massage chair he got up and put his socks and shoes back on. The next day she had Cream come over and Cream ask Sally why she had her come over.

Sally said "Cream I am going to let you try out the massage chair" Cream took off her shoes and socks then Cream sat down in the massage chair Sally was gonig to use the remote Sally push the button and it relcland she push the head massage button as the head pillow infilted Cream could feel her ears getting massaged than Sally push the neck massage button Cream said "Tails said it feels really good" Sally than push the back massaged button Cream feel her back getting a massage Sally than push the butt massage button Cream said "Tails don't tell me that a massage chair massage a person butt" Sally said " 'just to tell you Cream the seat is going up too" the chair was squzze her sides as well then Sally said put arms in risits so Cream started to then Sally said Right there is good Sally push the button and it started to massage Cream rist Cream said "it feel relly good" Sally said 'the last massage is on a high setting for it is the leg and feet area so if it feel a little painful t you a will turn down the air bugs a little or a lot. Sally push the button the foot and leg massage start the started to squzze Cream legs and feet see like it Sally said "is it ok" Cream said "it feel ok" Sally let Cream sit in the masssage a little bit longer than Cream got out Sally let other ont try it like Sonic,Bunny,Rotor,and Antoine.

The last person was Amy she like it to too so everyone got to try out the massage chair. 


End file.
